High flows are used in IC engines to improve engine efficiency and emissions through rapid combustion of lean and high EGR air-fuel mixtures. These flows are either swirl, tumble (vertical vortex), or squish. The predominant type of flow used is swirl, especially for the purpose of generating mixture stratification at the spark plug site to allow for ignition of lean mixtures. Numerous examples of these exist, especially with Japanese manufacturers such as Toyota, Mazda, and others. To a lesser extent tumble flow is used, as in the Mitsubishi Vertical Vortex (MVV) engine now in production. Squish is rarely used for efficiency and emissions improvement. It is used principally in racing and performance for speeding up the combustion of high speed engines. Moreover, such squish flow is not used in conjunction with the spark except in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,961, where it is used in conjunction with a high energy, flow-resistant spark to help spread the spark and speed up the bum.